


the road life leads to

by sprx77



Series: Askbox Games [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Askbox games, F/M, M/M, Nebulously set in the same verse as my hashiobi WIP 'hold fast to life', Pretty and young Madara hits Kakashi like a sledgehammer to the face, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Anonymous asked:"It wasn't me I swear! " + Kakashi and Madara?





	the road life leads to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



Obito’s been in the past for nearly three months when Kakashi tumbles out of Kamui after him.

Obito is tangled up in Hashirama’s white sheets when it happens, one leg covered and cloth barely draped over a hip, and he opens one groggy eye and groans low and loud and put out when he realizes who has materialized.

“Damnit, Bakashi, can’t you  _ever_  be on time?”

Kakashi bristles.

“I wasn’t supposed to be here at  _all!_ ” He counters. Then: “Where is ‘here’?”

Obito kicks the sheet more comfortable; Kakashi shoots his eyes to the ceiling. When Obito notices, he rolls his eyes; then, when the fabric is less bunched up around his ankles, he rolls and stretches languidly.

He makes no move to get up, however, just curls back into a plush pillow like a cat. His shoulders are broad, one scarred and the other tan in  _very distracting ways_.

“Go ask Madara, I’m asleep.” Is what he finally offers, mouth barely moving.

Kakashi is so busy being offended that he doesn’t register the words for a few seconds.

“ _Madara!_?” Kakashi demands, so loud it echoes through the house.

Obito groans unhappily, but it’s almost completely drowned out by an almighty crash from elsewhere in the house. Kakashi’s hackles try to rise; he’s a shinobi in unfamiliar territory, after all. They only make it about halfway, no matter how much he tries to be suitably paranoid. A teammate so relaxed and unconcerned– with his back literally to the room at large, front pressed to a bed– is hard to ignore. It has his body language relaxing in kind.

The crash is followed by several smaller ones, various heavy objects slamming into various cabinets and surfaces, by the sound of it.

“It wasn’t me, I swear!” Madara shouts near instantly.

Kakashi recognizes the voice even with several years– decades– shaved off of it, though knowing what to expect somehow doesn’t prepare him for a seemingly  _twenty five-at-most year old_  Madara Uchiha crashing into the room like a human disaster.

“Who are you and what are you doing in Hashirama and Obito’s bedroom?” The Uchiha blinks owlishly, surprisingly calm. He’s wearing a pair of soft-looking, loose cotton pants and nothing else.

Muscles. Many muscles. Arms and biceps and scars.

Long hair, tumbling back, and surprisingly young features almost  _pretty_  in their slimness, a lean face and leaner waist.

Kakashi opens his mouth, but before he can come up with something to say there’s another crash. Madara rounds easily, facing the way he came, and his expression thunders– it’s cute, though, nothing like the twisted hatred and rage his undead, forty year old body had worn.

“DAMNIT, IZUNA. TAKE YOUR WILDCAT SENJU  _OUTSIDE_  IF YOU’RE GOING TO DEVOLVE INTO A SPARRING MATCH _.”_ He pauses to throw a roguish, almost shy grin Kakashi’s way, “See? I told you it wasn’t my fault.”

“ _Who are you calling a wildcat, Uchiha?”_ A female voice roars back. Something about it– or maybe angry kunoichi in general, though did he say  _Senju?_ Kakashi thinks of cocked fists and fear– has Kakashi’s hair standing on end.

Madara has  _dimples_ , or at least one, visible from that half smile, though it fades as he raises his voice again.

“SOME OF US KNOW HOW TO BE CIVILIZED INDOORS!!” Madara counters.

“ _Oh my god,”_ Obito moans, shoving his head under a pillow. “If you don’t leave I’m going to  _really_  burn the village down.”

Kakashi tenses but Madara barks out a laugh.

“And then what, have another bout of wild monkey sex with Hashirama to rebuild it again?” The other Uchiha looks  _delighted_. “You know, Tobirama and I were half a league away when you two decided to  _wood release an entire village together_  by accident because the sex was good.”

Obito makes a noise like a pissed-off mongoose. It’s been  _ages_  since Kakashi has heard it. Madara looks pleased with himself, an almost boyishly mischevious grin overtaking his features. Kakashi has to tear his eyes away.

This wasn’t what he expected when he jumped through the looking glass after his best friend. It’s unexpected and ridiculous and maybe, just maybe–

“Oh, what’s this? You’ve shacked up with  _Hashirama Senju_ of all people?”

“ _Bakashi I swear to god_ –”

– it’s better than what he left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: http://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com
> 
> Note: if you submit a tumblr prompt on anon, I'm gifting it to Kat on ao3. I lay them as gifts at the feet of her throne, where I live with one arm thrown dramatically over my face.


End file.
